


The Big Step

by yourhomewrecker



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Love, someone has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhomewrecker/pseuds/yourhomewrecker
Summary: Amy had a crush. Yeah, you could say that...





	The Big Step

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is really short but I hope you guys enjoy!  
> feedback would be great!

_ The Big  _ _ Step _

Amy  had a  crush. Ye ah , you could say that. There was a boy she liked out there, and she prayed to God he liked her back. She liked him so much, it was always so nice to be around him, like his company made her feel better about herself, what was and odd — but great, — feeling. He was funny, and warm and he always made her have the best time, it was great, he was great. 

His presence was warm and nice, if she closed her  eyes, she could still feel him, his warm body pressed against her back, his hands on her waist, his face on her neck and his lips so close to her ears. It was so close to her ears  every time he would say something she’d shiver. And he talked a lot, not that she would ever complain about it, she loved his voice and she loved his laugh; God! He had a nice laugh, and every time he would get so engaged in his giggles his white  teeth would be all showing up, exposing his beautiful smile, and the crinkles next to his eyes would get so evident, it was the most adorable thing in the world, for Amy. Also, the way he would throw his head upfront whenever he was so engaged with in laughing, with tiny tears coming from his eyes. So. Freaking. Adorable.

So, it was evident that she liked him a lot, she really liked him, the way his lips felt on her, his tongue twirling around hers, his hands grabbing her waist, just where she liked it , the way their bodies seemed connected like nothing she had ever experienced before.  It was magical. And really, just the simple act of standing next to him already made her day. She loved the way that she could smell his perfume even from a little afar, like he emanated that incredible scent, and she would dive into that. Also, holding hands were magical. The ways their palms enlaced was just... right. Nothing had ever felt so right in her life, except when she  was with him. 

Amy had this mechanism inside of her. Something that told her when she really liked someone, something in her guts. Like the concept of butterflies in your stomach, she had that every time she really liked someone. And with him they were all over the place , she couldn’t even control those damn flies. They seemed to be fighting a battle inside her, not letting her have a single moment of peace when she was with him.

But she would almost die of abstinence when he wasn’t around.  It almost felt like a joke, she couldn’t think straight when he wasn’t  around her, and she  _ couldn’t  _ think straight he  _ was _ __ around her.  So, when was she supposed to think straight? Was she even able to do that? That was something Amy really wanted to know. But even though, if she had to pick one, she would absolutely, always, without even thinking twice, pick him. Pick his company, pick his body, pick the reassurance he brought her, pick the joy, she would always pick him.  __

Okay, okay, so there was no denying anymore: she loved him. There, she had said it, she used  _ the L word _ , and that was already a huge thing to admit to herself. It was really hard, she wasn’t good with feelings, she didn’t function well around humans like that, it was like a broken machine, she was helpless with love stuff. So, baby steps, right? Okay, okay, so she had  admitted to  herself, she was in love, there was nothing wrong with that. Or  there was it?  It was better to not think that. But admitting to yourself that you’re in love and admitting to the person that you’re in love with, that you have feelings for them, are totally different things. But just like Amy said before, baby steps. She had already admitted to herself something so personal that would probably make her heart explode, that was already a  _ big step, _ right?


End file.
